He just might love me
by MeepersCreepers
Summary: Reid had saved both of their lives and Hotch decided to thank him.


Ok so this is my first fic, and hopefully it will be the beginning of a series. I hope you enjoy it. This occurs during and after the episode Damages. I think I took a few liberties with the plot but it is a FANFICTION so I think it should be ok as long as I don't make Reid's character a one legged prostitute.

Spencer Reid knew he was not a strong person. Why would he think he was? He has the upper body strength of a newborn kitten and is one nightmare away from a nervous break down. Yes, Spencer Reid was neither physically or emotionally strong, so needless to say he was just as surprised as Aaron Hotchner when he saved both their lives.

It was probably one of the most terrifying moments in Reid's life, having to watch as the love of his life put himself in danger by taunting one of the most ruthless serial killers of all time. Spencer was horrified by what he knew the killer could do to his superior. Hotch was about to die, and the boy genius couldn't let that happen, he needed Aaron to know how he felt about him, he needed to stall. So Spencer did the one thing he did best. He talked. He spurted out every fact and statistic he knew about the subject of why people do evil things, such as slaughtering helpless women. Reid was so scared, he wasn't sure if he could talk for fifteen minutes. Could one person really come up with fifteen minutes of information on the spot? Reid didn't know, but he just stood there and talked and prayed, he prayed for someone to bust through that door and save him and the man he loved. Reid swore to himself that as soon as he and the other agent were safe he would tell Hotch how he felt, how for the past four years of his life he had to restrain himself from touching the older man...from kissing him. Unfortunately there were so many things holding Reid back. Hotch was married. He was his superior. Hotch wasn't gay. Even if Hotch was gay then Reid would be competing with Morgan aka the chocolate thunder god. But in that moment when Reid's voice was the only thing keeping both of them alive he decided that none of that mattered. He loved Aaron Hotchner and he didn't want the older man to die without ever knowing.

Finally the door did unlocked and they were allowed to leave safely. Thank God.

Spencer was fully prepared to reveal his feelings to Hotch during the car ride back to Quantico, but then Hotch started talking about Haley and the divorce, and Reid could hear it in the fellow agent's voice. Aaron Hotchner was still in love with that skank Haley. _He will never love me_ Spencer repeated this thought to himself again and again. He repeated it the whole ride home, and on the way to his apartment. Spencer Reid was still repeating this thought that was breaking his heart when hes laying in bed and the doorbell rang at two in the morning.

_He will never love me_

Reid climbed out of bed and shuffled to his front door.

_He will never love me_

The brunette unlocked the door and pulled it open sleepily rubbing his eyes.

_He will never love me_

"Hello."

_He will never love me_

"Hotch? What're you doing here?"

_He will never love me_

"I feel like I haven't properly thanked you."

_He will never love me_

"Wha-" Spencer wasn't able to even finish the word when Aaron had pushed him into the hallway and kissed him. It was mind blowing. Reid hadn't even noticed that his superior was pushing him towards the wall until his back hit the hard surface and he felt Hotch's warm body press against him.

_He will never love me_

Hotch was delicious. Reid loved every moment they spent having their tongues dance together. Spencer could've cried when the other man pulled away.

_He will never love me_

"Thank you." Hotch whispered.

_He will never love me_

"But Haley...t-the papers."

_He will never love me_

"I signed the papers hours ago. I'm a free man."

_He will never love me_

Aaron eagerly pressed his lips against Reid's again, Hotch pulled their bodies closer together and then the boy genius realized that something wasn't right.

_He will never love me_

The tongue exploring his mouth tasted like bourbon. Aaron Hotchner was drunk.

_HE WILL NEVER LOVE ME_

Reid quickly pushed the older man away like he was on fire. "You're drunk!"

"C'mon baby, I just had a little um...fuck what's it called?"

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT."

_He will never love me_

Reid had cried himself to sleep that night, he felt so used. The agent considered not showing up for work that morning, but he decided he would go to the office and pray that Hotch had forgotten those wonderful kisses.

When Spencer arrived at the office he saw an envelope on his desk. Reid quickly opened it and unfolded the note that was inside.

"I'm sorry. I just hope one day I can kiss you again. And again. And again."

Spencer hid the note before Morgan even noticed the smile that lit up pretty boy's face.

_He just might love me_

Ok I know it was short! It was just a little plot bunny. But please review. I wanna know what you think.


End file.
